legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S5 Finale/Transcript
(Anne is seen stretching at the start of the course) Anne: *Stretching* Okay, I think I'm good. Kane: You sure about this Anne? Raynell: You can always back out. We can find other ways to keep the nests safe! Anne: No! I've come this far so there's no backing out! Raynell: You sure? Anne: Yep! Besides it's not like these traps can really hurt me. Not a single flame or explosive in sight. Raynell: Well.... Anne: I'll be careful mom. I've done well so far! Kane: Oh man.... Ammo Baron: Ready kid? Anne: Always! Ammo Baron: Hehe I like your spunk. (Anne gets in position as Twitch and Vinegar get infront of her and hold up pistols) Vinegar: Ready? Twitch: Set. Anne:...… (gun shots) Ammo Baron: Go! (Anne runs into the course) Kane: *Nervous moan* Craig: She'll be fine guys. She's tough. (Raynell is seen running, jumping on platforms, doing all kinds of acrobatics as she goes though the course) Anne: WOO HOO!!! Kane: Wow! Raynell: Oh man, that's actually kinda impressive! Craig: See I told ya she'd do great! (As Anne is running she is suddenly met by Ammonian soldiers) Anne: Uh oh! (The soldiers turn and aim at Anne) Raynell: Be careful Anne! Anne: Don't worry I can fight them! (The soldiers open fire as Anne ducks) Anne: *Sends out tendrils* Try shooting now! (Anne sweeps they're feet and knocks them down) Anne: Yes! Gotcha! (Anne runs past the soldiers) Anne: Too easy! Ammo Baron: Heh, we'll see kid. Anne: And here I thought that one eyed menace was creative! (Ammo Baron smirks. Anne then notices cannons start to target her) Anne: ! Kane: ANNE!!!! (The cannons fire) Anne: Dodging time! (Anne dodges a few of the cannonballs with ease) Anne: Whew! Too close! (Another cannon takes aim) Kane: !! Craig: Whoa Anne look out! Anne: WHOA!! (Anne rolls on the ground) Anne: Jesus! (Anne resumes jumping on platforms as cannons fire at her) Ammo Baron: Heh heh. Anne: Okay, now it's getting a bit tricky. But I can still win! (Anne escapes out of the cannons' firing area) Anne: Made it! Raynell: WOO!!! Craig: Nice work! Kane: Hmmmm.... Raynell: What? Kane: You think the others are okay? Craig: I'm sure they're fine. Raynell: They're probably having a better time than us. (The scene then cuts to the other heroes walking around Scuttle Town) Ava:... Katlyn: So Ava, Shade, what shall we do? Shade: Not sure exactly. Ava: Don't know what's around here that's fun. Katlyn: Then I guess we're going on a journey! Ava: Huh? Katlyn: Yeah! Let's go see what there is to do! Shade: Well, okay! Ava: Let's go! (The three run off before it cuts to Amber walking up to Blake carrying Maggie and Sam) Amber: Hey Blake? Blake B: Yeah? Amber: You haven't seen Ghira around have you? Blake B: I uhhh, I think he's- (Ghira walks over eating a raw fish) Ghira: Mmmmm MMM!!! Man that's good! (Ghira goes to bite again before he notices the others staring) Ghira:........ Blake B:........ Amber:......... Ghira: Uhhhhhh.....Yo. Amber:... You know. I never understood cats and their love of fish. Blake B: Hey! Amber: N-No offense! Ghira: Well I did say I was hungry. Amber: You didn't tell us you left! Ghira: I-.....Oh. Amber: *Smirks and rolls eyes* Oh Ghira. Maggie: Hey I'm hungry too! Sam: Me too! Blake B: I think I remember seeing a place to eat last time I was here. Amber: Oh show us the way! Blake B: Should be this way if I'm correct. Sam: Take us there! Maggie: Yay food! Blake B: Okay okay calm down you two. (Blake B leads Ghira Amber and they're kids to a place to eat. Meanwhile Jessica is seen with Alex and Jordan are looking over the various things over in the item shop) Alex: There's a lot of things in here. Jordan: Yeah got a lot of interesting potions. Jessica: Tell me about it. Jordan: Could be useful though. Jessica: Yeah lots of usful things here. Magic potions, weapons, clothing, maps and.... Bikini Armor??? Alex: Huh? Jessica: That's what this says. (Jordan and Alex come up and see what Jessica is talking about) Alex:... I... Don't see how a bikini can be considered armor. Jordan: More like zero defense. Jessica: True. Alex: Only person I could MAYBE see who could use this is Shantae but even then its still questionable. Jessica: Yeah might be best not to question things then. Jordan: Good idea. Jessica: Well, what should we do? Alex: I mean these potions could be fun to have around. Jordan: Ah yeah. We do need to have some to heal wounds. You know. Just in case. Alex: Yeah just what I was thinking. Jessica; I'll go buy the potions. Jordan: Okay! (Jessica walks off) Jordan: Say you think since I have a healing factor I can drink a poison potion? Alex: Don't try it. Jordan: Just kidding! (Jessica walks over with the healing potions) Jessica: Okay we're set! Alex: Alright! Anything else? Jordan: Not that I can think of. Jessica: Then let's go! (The three leave the store) Jessica: Say uhhh can you guys give me a hand with these? Jordan: Yeah sure! (Alex and Jordan take a few potions to carry) Alex: Now where to? Jessica: Not sure. Jordan: Where'd sis go? Alex: If I had to guess: The dance parlor. Jordan: Oh. Make sense. She said she wanted to make some gems. Jessica: She's seriously doing it that way? Alex: I guess. Jessica: Weird. Jordan: Hey we're not the ones to control her life. Alex: Yeah. And besides, its not ALL bad and she's having fun with it. Jordan: Plus Shantae's a dancer and we don't give her crap about her choice in life. Jessica: Well I guess. But what about Jack? Alex: Jess I don't think Jack cares as long as she doesn't get hurt. Jessica: Oh. Well alright. Alex: Now come on let's go look around some more! Jessica: Okay! Jordan: Let's go! (The three walk off. It then cuts to Jack sitting around at a table) Jack:..... (Shade, Ava and Katlyn walk by) Jack: Oh hey guys! Katlyn: *Stops* Hey Jack! Shade Hey what's going on? Jack: Just waiting. Ava: Waiting? Jack: Yeah. Katlyn: For what? Jack: Erin to get finished. Shade: With what? Jack:..... Shade: Oh. Jack: Yep. Katlyn: Wait what now? Jack: Erin's doing a show right now. Ava: A show? Jack: Yeah she's at the dance parlor dancing right now. Katlyn:.... Then... Why aren't you watching it? Jack: Eh it's not that I don't like it, I just got bored was all. Katlyn: Oh. Jack: Besides she'll be done soon. Shouldn't be much longer. Katlyn: If you say so. Ava: Want us to hang out with you till she gets back? Jack: Sure. (The three sit with Jack) Jack; So, how's life? Ava: Good good. Shade: Never better. Jack: I bet. You got two girls Shade. Shade: Hey hey Ava's my girl here. Katlyn: I'm the best friend of this trio. Jack: I know I know. Ava: *Smile* Jack: Say when are you two gonna have kids anyway? Ava: !! *Blushes brightly* Shade: Hmm. Not sure yet. Jack: I mean Ghira's got you beat in the baby market. Shade: Yeah well he'll be stuck with babysitting when we do have them. He did lose the bet. Jack: Yeah I still don't know why you went after multiple women like a sex craving Alpha. Katlyn: Ouch. Shade: Hey I was trying to win this bet. And you make it sound like I was trying to build a harem or something. Katlyn:.... Were you? Shade: Hell no! I'm not sick! Besides I made a new best friend didn't I? Katlyn: True. Shade: Yang raised me better than that Jack. Jack: Well hey I didn't mean any offense by it Shade. Just a bit weird for someone like you. Shade: I know that's why I didn't do it. I have more fun battling hordes of Grimm for hours on end. Jack: I'd imagine as much. Shade: Yeah. I still remember the time I got stuck on a Nevermore's back while it was flying. Damn thing tried to throw me off for almost an hour. Jack: Did you kill it? Shade: Of course I did! After the dizziness went away. Jack: I see. (Jack then gets a text) Jack: Oh, Erin's done. Katlyn: Oh sweet! I wonder how much money she made. Ava: Let's go find out! (The four get up and walk until they see Erin waiting for them) Erin: Hey guys! Jack: Hey babe. How was it? Erin: Oh it was wild! The crowd went love every minute of it! And... (Erin holds up a big bag of gems) Erin: I hit the jackpot! Jack: Whoa! Ava: Oooo! Katlyn: Daaaamn! I didn't think you'd get payed THAT much! Erin: Heh. I left an impression last time me and Rose danced here so LOTS of people were excited to see me again. So I might have earned a little extra. Jack: God this is still never going to be not weird... Shade: Well we got gems but now what? Erin: Well, I guess we just wait till we get home, sell them and get paid! Ava: Yes! Katlyn: Money! Shade: Ho baby I can't wait to see how much we get! Erin: Oh we're getting a lot! Excited right Jack? Jack: Y-Yeah! Totally... Erin: ?? Katlyn: Hm well we'll leave you two alone now. Shade: Yep! Have fun! (Shade Ava and Katlyn all leave) Erin: Jack? You okay? Jack: Erin, don't you think it's a bit....weird? Erin: What? Jack: The whole dancing thing and....being paid for it? Erin: What? No not at all. Jack: Seriously? Erin: No. The people here just wanna see a cool dance is all. Jack:... I still don't like it... Erin: *Pats Jack's back* Hey come on, its not so bad. Its not like I'm selling my body or anything like that. Jack: Still.... Erin: Trust me Jack. I'd never stoop to that level. I'm a hero! Jack: True. Erin: Besides, with the money we get from those gems, we'll be rich again! Jack: That is also true. Erin: And you know what else? When I do my dances, I'm thinking of you. Jack: Really? Erin: Every single time. Jack: Awwwww. (The two smile before the scene cuts to Raynell, Kane and Craig waiting for Anne) Raynell:........ Kane:........... (Anne reaches the course's end covered in mud, dirt and other stuff) Anne: *Panting* Made.....it.... Craig: Way to go Anne! I knew you could do it! Anne: *Panting* Y-Yeah... I... I wo- (Suddenly a giant tank piloted by the Ammo Baron appears) Anne:...…… Um... Cool tank... Ammo Baron: Thanks. It was a gift from mother. Now consider this the last part of the course. Beat me and you win. Raynell: !!! Kane: HUH!?! Anne: Seriously...? Can't I get a break first? Ammo Baron: Nope. (Ammo Baron fires a cannon ball) Anne: AHH!! *Dodges* Kane: Oh that's some bull shit! Craig: Yeah let her rest first asshole! Raynell: Hmph! Anne: *Panting* Okay... Okay you... You know what?! BRING IT ON!!!! I CAN HANDLE YOU!!!! Ammo Baron: Kablam! I like you girl! You'd make an awesome part of this army! Now let's get rocking! (Ammo Baron fires more cannon balls as Anne dodges) Anne: *Thinking* Hm... I got an idea. I'll knock those balls right back at him! Ammo Baron: Hold still already! Anne: Hell no! (Ammo Baron fires another cannon ball but Anne pulls a fist back, punches and it knocks it straight back into the tank) Ammo Baron: OH CRAP NOT AGAIN!!! (The cannon ball hits and the tank explodes. A few moments later, Ammo Baron lands on the ground, defeated and in pain) Anne: *Panting* …. T-....THERE!!! I!!! FUCKING!!!! WIN!!!! Raynell: Anne! Language! Craig: You do know Kane said bull shit a moment ago. Raynell: !! KANE!!! Kane: !! (As Anne stands there panting, Twitch and Vinegar come up with a stretcher. They get Ammo Baron on it and lift up the stretcher) Twitch: We'll give you guys a lift back to Scuttle Town after we get the boss to the medical tent. Craig: Thanks. Vinegar: Don't mention it. (The two walk off with Ammo Baron) Anne:..... *Collapses* Raynell and Kane: !! ANNE!!! (The two rush up to her) Raynell: Anne you okay?! Kane: She's still breathing mom! Craig: She must've passed out from all the strain. Raynell: Ooooh Anne sweet heart... *Hugs Anne* Kane: *Pats Anne's shoulder* You did awesome sis. Craig: Yeah. She did. She saved us and the Targhuls of this world. Raynell: That she did. Dad's gonna be so happy to hear this. Kane: Yeah he will. Craig: Let's get back to town. Raynell: Right. (Raynell picks Anne up as they go to get ready to leave) TO BE CONTINUED......... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales